How Far Will You Go?
by Briiuh
Summary: I suck at summerays but the fanfic is really really good . or at least it will be. this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Pairings: Inu/Mamimi Me , K/K, M/S


Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha!.....Sadly D: lol

* * *

**"Mamimi, I think....I think I love you" A girl with long black hair tied up in a high pony tail & glasses started crying & smiled up at the mad sweetly. She looked at him with such love when he started closing the gap between them, closer, closer. *BEEP BEEP BEEP* "ugh! every fucking time!" Mamimi threw her alarm clock against the wall. She threw her black & purple checkered blanket off her body & sat up. She looked out the window at some baby bireds chirpping happily as thier mother fed them. Mamimi sighed sadly "it was so close this time to" She got up & streached looking at the clock. "I hate school" She went to the bathroom & got her shower. Mamimi left the bathroom to go to her closet to get out her clothes for her to wear. She put on a long sleeve purple shirt & a pair of black baggy sweat pants. She put her hair in her usual high ponytail & her big black thick rimmed glasses on "I hate my life" she looked at herself in the mirror sighing sadly & looking at herself "ok lets go" she left her room & went to slip on her purple converse with black shoelaces on, grabbed her school bag then she was out the door.**

***School***

**"yo Inuyasha!" a boy about the age of seventeen with a small black ponytail wearing a Sky Eats Airplane shirt & some jaded blue jeans & converse ran up to a teen sittin on a table juat outside in the schools courtyard where poeple eat lunch. The teen looked up his silver hair shinning in the sunlight looked up at the teen running up to him known as Miroku smirking. Miroku came up & sat on the the table nest to him. "what up man?" the teen looked at his friend "feh, nothin much man this place really sucks" the silver haired teen named Inuyasha looked at his school & scwoled. He was wearing a Hollywood Undead shirt, a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees & his black high top converse. "yeah tellme about it I hate this place" Miroku & Inuyasha laughed. They stopped suddenly when they saw two girls running up to them "Inuyasha, Miroku!" When they got to Miroku & Inuyasha they hugged them both & smiled "whats up?" "nothin much Sango made us run late cause she didn't set her alarm clock" Kagome a girl with black hair down to about her lower back giggled. She was wearing a green tanktop, a plack tripp skirt, fishnets & knee high lime green converse with black shoelaces. **

**"Hey! it wasn't my fault you're the one who said not to worry it'll be fine" Sango the girl with borwn hair down to her waist looked at her best friend a little irratated she was wearing a A7X tee on, with some camo pants & her red converse with black shoelaces. "I never said no such thing" Miroku & Inuyasha watched the little scene starting to progress in front of them. Kagome & Sango glared at eachother for a minute then hugged eachother giggling. Inuyasha smelled the air then looked over to see Mamimi locking her bike up on the bike rack. Kagome looked to where Inuyasha was looking at & smiled big "ah look it's Mamimi. Hey Mamimi!" Mamimi looked away at what she was doing & looked up to see Kagome waving her arms around like crazy trying to get her attention Mamimi sweat drop 'she seems to always do that when she sees me' Mamimi stopped & blushed alittle when she sees Inuyasha looking at her, she looked away trying to hide her blush 'oh wow he's so gorgeous! I just want to... ah! no dont think that!' "Mamimi come over here!" Kagome waved again smiling. Mamimi got up & started going over to Kagome & the others. Mamimi was almost there when someone stuck their foot out tripping her. Mamimi started falling 'oh no' her glasses flying across the ground breaking & her hair falling out of it's high ponytail. Mamimi clenched her eyes shut tightly waiting to hit the ground but in stead of hitting the ground she was pulled into a strong chest. Mamimi opened her eyes & her face darken & looked like a cherry.**

**Inuyasha saw Mamimi get tripped & started falling he ran over & caught her bringing her into his arms her face hiding in his chest 'god this feels good' Inuyasha looked down when he felt Mamimi move & saw her cherry run face. Inuyasha hid his chuckle & let her go turning away when his cheeks started to tint a pink. "are you ok Mamimi?" Mamimi looked down to stare at her shoes she couldn't look at him 'I felt so safe in his arms' "y-yeah I'm fine...Thanks Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at her & fehed Kagome & Sango ran up to Mamimi "Mamimi! are you ok?" Mamimi smiled a little "yeah I'm fine" Kagome & Sango looked at the person who tripped Mamimi to see the head slut herself Kagura. Kagura glared at Mamimi & snorted "why dont you watch her you're going geek!" Kana Kagura's mini me laughed "good one Kagura" Kagura had her hair down way to much makeup on. She had on a really tight really low cut top on which was pink with a hot pink mini skirt & some black 4 inch high heels (how does she walk in those things! :O it's a mystery) Kana wearing the same thing only hers was white & her shoes were also black. Mamimi looked down "sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention" Inuyasha looked at Mamimi in shock 'why dose she let them do that to her?' Kagome & Snago looked at her sadly then at Kagura & Kana pissed. Kagura flicked Mamimi in the forehead "damn right you werent now next time watch where you walk bitch" with that said they walked off. "Mamimi why do you let them do that?" Kgome looked at Mamimi sadly while asking her, Mamimi looked at the group then Kagome seeing her sad expression. Mamimi put on a fake smile "ah it's ok" Mamimi bent down & picked up her school bag "plus I dont want to start any trouble" Mamimi looked at them again then started walking away. "wait Mamimi!" Sango & Kagome ran up to her blocking her way. Inuyasha & Miroku watched. Sango grabbed Mamimi's hand. Mamimi looked at the girl confused, "listen Mamimi, you cant let people push you around" Kagome chripped in "thats right if you keep letting them push you around it's gonna get wrose" Mamimi looked at the two girls shocked. Sango kept looking at Mamimi then started talking again "you need to stick up for yourself. You dont deserve any of what Kagura & Kana are doing to you" "thats right you dont" they had the look of determination in their eyes to try & get Mamimi to see that she cant let people always push her around. Mamimi looked down then up sadly & smiled "thanks girls but I'll be fine I promise" Mamimi then walked away again. Kagome & Sango sighed sadly & walked to their friends who went in the school. Inuyasha was watching Mamimi the whole time 'Mamimi...I wish you could see what Kagome & Sango are trying to tell you' Inuyasha looked around walking with his friends to class. This was indeed opening doors to a new school year for them. **

* * *

**Briiuh Gore:YAY my first chapter**

**Inuyasha: feh whatever**

**Briiuh Gore:awwwww come on you know you love it & me *^.-***

**Inuyasha:*sweat drop* you gotta be kidding me**

**Kagome: Inuyasha sit**

***Inuyasha falls to the ground***

**Miroku:please R & R **

**Sango: no flames please it's her first fanfic *^.^***


End file.
